


the heart is a metaphor

by littledust



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, many would say <i>Sylar, you have no heart</i> and he can hear his own beating steadily, keeping time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart is a metaphor

Falling into a new identity is like learning to breathe underwater: you are submerged, concealed, always in danger of drowning, of loss of self. The trick is to know when to come up for oxygen, metaphorically speaking. There is always a trick. There is always a metaphor.

Sylar listens to the race of Mohinder's heart and considers another metaphor. He would like very much to peel open the other man's chest, to view the workings of ventricles, to understand that the heart is but a muscle. After all, many would say _Sylar, you have no heart_ and he can hear his own beating steadily, keeping time.

Yet the woman who used to own this power--she used it to hear emotion.

"I don't know how Sylar could have gotten there ahead of us," Mohinder is saying, the same pointless babble of self-recrimination he's been wallowing in for the past three hours.

Sylar uses the voice of Gabriel Gray to be soft, gentle. "You had no way of knowing. This isn't your fault." But when he kisses him to shut him up once and for all, it's Sylar doing the kissing, the parting of teeth and bitter clash of tongue.

There are things he does not have to understand to use.


End file.
